shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogar summons the villains
This is how Grogar summons the villains goes in The Beginning of the End. we cut with the villains, angered General Cryptor: With Cozy Glow defeated, we haven't used Applejack's love for Cole to destroy the Ninja! calms Cryptor down Krux: Not to worry. I have a plan. they disappear as we cut with Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! carves more logs as she disappears. We then cut to Tartarus where Tirek hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! points at them. Tirek rolls his eyes as he groans. They suddenly disappear as we see a brown stick as it draws a blue circle smoke and two green eyes are seen then see a skull lair, as Tirek, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and the other villains are teleported notices them Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Glow rolls her eyes Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Ninjago villains get here sees Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow General Cryptor: Who are you? Cozy Glow: Hi. I'm Cozy Glow. Acronix: You brought us here? Tirek: No. I thought you did. Samukai: This is too weird. King Sombra: laughs we see King Sombra much to their surprise Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? Nadakhan: Who is this unicorn? Tirek: King Sombra, former ruler of the Crystal Empire. Samukai: Why's his horn curved? Pythor: Let's ask him. King Sombra: I have returned and I will destroy anyone who challenges me. General Cryptor: Yeah? So how did you do against the guy who destroyed you? Sombra growls at him Nadakhan: If I may ask, why did you summon us here? Grogar: He didn't. villains turn to see a blue ram with a red collar that has yellow studs trot into the cave. King Sombra teleports down and the ram put his front hoofs onto a table with a crystal ball on it Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? General Cryptor: So, Grogar does exist. villains approach Grogar Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. laughs Samukai: Can either of you understand what he's saying? Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? gets a yellow ball and feeds it to Tirek as he grows stronger Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". a shadow appears is scared shadow reveals itself as the Omega King Sombra: And who's your pink eyed black skinned pal? The Omega: I am the Omega. General Kozu and Nadakhan: gasp General Kozu: The leader of the Oni? Nadakhan: But, you were just a tale. Krux: I've heard of you. Samukai: Who's this Omega creature? Iron Baron: He's the leader of the Oni, the archenemies of the dragons, from the First Realm. Acronix: How did you know? Iron Baron: I've spent my entire life living in that realm. Nadakhan: Grogar, may I ask how you got involved with the Father of Monsters title? Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. Acronix: Gusty the Great? Tirek: The unicorn who led brave warriors to defeat Grogar. Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies. And do you know why they've always bested you? General Cryptor: Well, they joined forces with the Ninja because they get lucky and-- Samukai: Because they care about those weak ponies! Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! And yet out of all of you, the Overlord was the only one to successfully defeat them during his third return and ruled Equestria. General Cryptor: My creator. Grogar: Yes. The greatest Ninjago villain. He successfully defeated them by separating them in two realms, the masters of fire, lightning, ice, and earth with their master and the four alicorns in the First Realm, and the others here, powerless. Acronix: Indeed. And why does he get to be called the greatest Ninjago villain? Grogar: He conquered Equestria as his own. The Omega: His reign was glorious, using a giant rock titan to enforce his rule. A rule that became greater than Grogar's. Queen Chrysalis: laughs looks at her Queen Chrysalis: Until his battle with the Green Ninja and his alicorns resulted in the loss of his power and the fall of his Colossus. The Omega: Because they fought without fighting. Krux: Fortunately, we have all four Time Blades to crush our enemies. and Acronix get out the Time Blades Grogar: But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. Iron Baron: What are you suggesting? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours! General Cryptor: We already have ourselves. Tell us why we need a ram and an Oni like you two. The Omega: You cannot succeed where you have failed over and over again. Sombra is uninterested King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! Nadakhan: Sorry? turns to him then challenges Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own this time, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! General Kozu: Just for a safety measure, I will go with you. Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to us! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Acronix: Just trust Kozu. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— Grogar sends him and Kozu away Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. and the Omega leave and Chrysalis raise their eyebrows as the Time Twins cut in Acronix: Well, working together does sound like joining forces, brother. Krux: Well, you three are in luck, because we know all about that.